


Again And Again For You

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby
Summary: This is one of the first things i wrote in the supernatural fandom! I think its pretty good...





	Again And Again For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things i wrote in the supernatural fandom! I think its pretty good...

His cold blue crystal eyes were the only thing you lived for, he was the only one you prayed to. You'd do anything for him and he knew that. I guess that's why you were in the situation you were now. Although you couldn't care less about the excess blood on the nun outfit you'd picked out. Or the blade that he continuously plunged into your body.

"Y/n your so fragile and weak, it's like I'm playing with putty." His smirk was manic, his laughter low and gravely. "Only for you my lord Lucifer." You said hoping for more than the hum he gave you every time. Yet nonetheless his adam apple bobbed as he responded non verbally.

The knife cut slowly through the thick skin of your neck, the blood oozing out and again falling on the white of the nunnery outfit. His smirk remained the same. You'd gag and wheeze for air, clutching to his shirt with all of your muscles strength. You've died to many times to count, but you were sure he knew the numbers. You were sure he loved to off you and bring you back to do it again, you were sure he would never know the amount of emotion you felt towards him.

Though it was worth it; it was worth the time you got to sit on his lap as he did the same upon a chair, claiming his throne. One hand held the simple blade, the other, the fat of your thigh. Your skin would light up at his touch and send ecstasy throughout your body.

His eyebrows creased when your body limped against his, the hundred and twenty second time you've died today and Lucifer held the same reaction for each one. He'd never let you see how concerned he was when the thought of 'what if I can't bring her back' ran threw his head. Yet he continued to bring you to life again, then kill you off after he praised your willingness.

He hated the way your breath was absent against his neck each time your figure slumped, when every other time the warmth of your body set him ablaze. His fingers touched your temples, holding the knife delicately in one and in the other your cheek. His heart sped up a hundred miles per minute as he saw your (e/c) eyes shine at him under the candle glow.

"That's a rush, my lord." You lied and he knew, he knew what you did for him and he wished you would stop. Nothing in the world would make him good enough, but again the thought that you weren't good enough for him flickered threw the both of your minds. And almost exactly at the same, the two of you pushed the thought away.

"I fear the reapers are getting angry." You sighed at his monotonous voice, did he want you to ask him to continue? Did he want you to get up and leave him? Has he gotten bored? "I understand my lord." You nodded your head pulling off the stupid nun hat you had placed upon your pretty little head three hours before.

Lucifer caught your arm before the pudge of your thighs and the feel of how perfectly you fit where you sat at that moment, left. "Once or twice more?" He asked with a smirk hiding his true intentions. "Please my lord." You said a kind smile on your face. The affairs the two of you were committing weren't going to end well, but with the thoughts that poured from the two of your minds this is all that it would stay.


End file.
